killer_toysfandomcom-20200213-history
Child's Play 6: Curse of Chucky
Curse of Chucky is a 2013 direct-to-video horror film distributed by Universal Studios Home Entertainment. It is the sixth installment in the ''Child's Play'' franchise. The film is written and directed by Don Mancini, who created the franchise and has written all films to date. It stars Brad Dourif as Chucky, as well as Fiona Dourif, Danielle Bisutti, A Martinez and Brennan Elliott. Curse of Chucky returns to the franchise's source material and bringing back the straightforward horror elements found in the original three Child's Play films. The film, which went into production in September 2012, is the first direct-to-video installment of the series. The film has been rated R by the MPAA for bloody horror violence, and for language. Curse of Chucky debuted via VOD, September 24, 2013, and was followed by a DVD and Blu-ray Disc release, October 8, 2013, in the United States. Plot Twenty-five years after the first Child's Play film, a Chucky doll, arrives in the mail of the family home of paraplegic Nica and her mother, Sarah. That night Sarah is found dead from a stab wound and her death proclaimed a suicide. The next day Nica's older sister Barb arrives, accompanied by her husband, Ian; daughter, Alice; live-in nanny, Jill; and Father Frank, a priest. Alice finds Chucky and keeps him. Nica and Alice cook chili for dinner, and Chucky secretly pours rat poison into one of the bowls. Father Frank eats the poison, and after leaving the house, is fatally involved in a car crash. After everyone else has gone to their rooms to sleep, Nica attempts to track down the origins of the Chucky doll. She looks up "Chucky Doll Evidence" on the internet, where she finds news articles of the unsolved Chucky murders and the doll's link to dead serial killer Charles Lee Ray. Chucky sneaks out of Alice's bed and kills Jill by kicking a bucket of rain water over onto the floor's power outlets. Jill is electrocuted to death, which also causes a blackout. Barb gets up to check on Alice, and finds Chucky sitting on the stairs that lead to the attic. Thinking that Alice is in the attic, Barb goes up to look for her, but she is killed by Chucky with a kitchen knife. With the elevator unusable due to the blackout, Nica crawls up the stairs to the first floor. Barb is already dead by the time she gets there, and Chucky reveals himself to Nica. Nica wakes up Ian, who takes Nica to the garage before going back into the house to find Alice. Chucky enters the garage and starts the car, trying to kill Nica with carbon monoxide poisoning. Ian returns to the garage and, believing that Nica is responsible for the murders, disarms her. There is a hidden camera on Chucky, which Ian had planted to get evidence of Barb's affair with Jill. Ian reviews the footage, which shows that Alice is locked in a closet and Chucky is alive. Before Ian can act, Chucky uses Nica's wheelchair to run Ian over, and kills him with a hatchet. Nica manages to break out of her restraints and decapitates Chucky with the hatchet, though he is still alive and reattaches his head. Chucky pushes Nica over the balcony and she falls to the ground floor. Nica asks why Chucky is doing this and through flashbacks, Chucky explains that he was a friend of the family and in love with Sarah. Chucky killed Nica's father and kidnapped Sarah while she was heavily pregnant. When Chucky realized Sarah betrayed him by calling the police, he stabbed her in the stomach, which caused Nica to be born paraplegic, and fled. Chucky's flight from the police lead to his death as a human, setting off the events of the franchise, which is why he came back to Sarah for revenge. A police officer arrives at the house, but when he enters he only sees Barb's body upstairs and Nica holding the bloody knife. Chucky watches, unmoving, from a nearby chair. Some time later, Nica is found guilty of the murders and sent to an asylum. The arresting officer takes Chucky away in a plastic bag to be delivered to an unknown person. While in his car, Tiffany pops up in the backseat and slits his throat. Tiffany then mails Chucky to his next target. Alice, now living with her grandmother, comes home from school to find Chucky waiting for her. Chucky persuades Alice to play "Hide The Soul", starting a chant that is supposed to transfer his soul to Alice's body. Chucky had informed Alice that her grandmother was in the cellar. While saying the chant, the grandmother pops up outside the cellar door with a plastic bag over her face, revealing Chucky had tried to suffocate her. In a post-credits scene, Chucky is delivered to the now adult Andy Barclay. When Andy turns his back to answer a phone call from his mother, Chucky cuts his way out of the package. Andy, having anticipated Chucky coming after him, holds a shotgun to Chucky's head and says, "Play with this", before pulling the trigger. Cast * Fiona Dourif as Nica Pierce * Chantal Quesnel as Sarah Pierce * Danielle Bisutti as Barb Pierce * Maitland McConnell as Jill * Brennan Elliott as Ian * Summer Howell as Alice * A Martinez as Father Frank * Kyle Nobess as Daniel Pierce * Brad Dourif as Charles Lee Ray/Chucky * Kevin Anderson as Judge * Jennifer Tilly as Tiffany * Alex Vincent as Andy Barclay Production Development In an August 2008 interview, Don Mancini and David Kirschner spoke of a planned reboot of the ''Child's Play'' film series to be written and directed by Mancini. They described their choice of a remake over a sequel as a response to the will of the fans, who "want to see a scary Chucky movie again", and "want to go back to the straightforward horror rather than the horror comedy." They indicated that Brad Dourif would return as the voice of Chucky. In a subsequent interview, Mancini described the remake as a darker and scarier retelling of the original movie, but one that, while having new twists and turns, will not stray too far from the original concept. At a 2009 horror convention, Brad Dourif confirmed his role in the remake. At a reunion panel at the Mad Monster Party horror and sci-fi convention, the cast and crew from the original film confirmed both a remake and a spin-off are in development. Writer Don Mancini and producer David Kirschner were working on a sequel titled Revenge of Chucky. In June 2012, it was confirmed that a sequel would enter production, entitled Curse of Chucky and be released direct-to-video. Filming The film began production in early September in Winnipeg, Canada and ended in mid-October. In November 2012, Don Mancini announced that filming for Curse of Chucky had been completed and he planned to release it Halloween 2013. Release and marketing In May 2013, Fiona Dourif released the first image of Chucky through her Instagram. The image is from the film's soundtrack cover and shows Chucky looking more like the doll from the first three films rather than the previous last two films. The official trailer was released on July 8, 2013. The film's official Red band trailer was released August 1, 2013. The film received its world premiere on August 2, 2013, at the 2013 Fantasia Festival in Montreal. The film also received its European premiere at the London FrightFest Film Festival on August 22, 2013, accompanied with a screening of the original trilogy of ''Child's Play'' films. Reception Curse of Chucky has received mainly positive reviews from critics. The film currently holds a 79% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. An early review posted on Bloody Disgusting on August 2, 2013, was very favorable of the film. Brad Miska stated, "Curse of Chucky may just be the best home video sequel since Wrong Turn 2. It's alarmingly good, which puts pressure on Universal to answer as to why they didn't let Mancini shoot this for theaters." He continued to say, "Chucky fans should rejoice, though, as Curse of Chucky is clearly going to re-ignite the franchise for years to come." At the film's world premiere at the Montreal Fantasia Festival, it received a Gold Award for Best International Feature. Halloween Horror Nights Curse of Chucky received its own scarezone in the 2013 lineup at Universal Studios Hollywood's Halloween Horror Nights. This is not the first time Chucky has been featured at Halloween Horror Nights. In 2009, the franchise received its own maze, entitled Chucky's Fun House in Hollywood, a seasonal re-themeing of Universal Studios Hollywood's year-round attraction Universal's House of Horrors and Chucky: Friends Till the End at Universal Studios Florida, themed around the Good Guys factory and scenes featuring Chucky and other childhood toys gone bad. Since 1992, Chucky has starred in his own shows Hollywood, Chucky's In-Your-Face Insults and Chucky's Insult Emporium. In 2010, Chucky was featured in the "20 Years of Fear" scarezone in Florida. Sequel On December 2, 2013, it was confirmed that there will a sequel to Curse of Chucky. Category:Films